creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ben Games VII
Ben Games 7: Viva Las Vegas Es gab zwei Sorten magischer, mächtiger Orte: Jene, deren Kräfte im Laufe der Zeit gewachsen waren, alte unergründliche Mächte aus dem Kindesalter der Zivilisation und noch früher… und neue Orte, an denen neue Mächte geboren wurden. Las Vegas gehörte zur letzteren Kategorie. Wie viele Leute spielten hier jeden Tag um alles oder nichts, setzten ihr ganzes Leben auf das Ziehen eines Pik- Asses oder wurden einfach in dunklen Seitengassen ermordet und ausgeraubt. Jessica mochte die Stadt nicht, anders übrigens, als ihren neuen Arm. Zwischen all den Strömen aus mehr oder weniger glücklichen Spielern fühlte sie sich in eine Gemeinschaft gedrängt, der sie nicht mehr angehörte. Nicht nur deshalb hatte sie nur zwei ihrer Verbündeten in China mitgenommen: Alister St. Knox und Anthony Hemlock. Sie traute Syringe nicht, verständlich wenn man bedachte, dass sie eine der obersten feindlichen Generäle war. Für den Fall das diese Stadt eine Finte oder gar eine Todesfalle war, hatte sie jedenfalls eine kleine Gruppe ausgewählt. In einer solchen war es, um einen dritten Vorteil zu nennen, auch leichter, Einzelleistungen zu benennen. Diese Mission sollte also auch zum Test für Anthony werden, der gerade erst vor kurzem zum Team hinzugekommen war. Wenn sich herausstellte, dass es in Vegas wirklich etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen gab, würden Imogen Grassen aus China und J aus Deutschland ebenfalls nach Vegas gerufen werden, dafür hatte Jessica Vorbereitungen getroffen. Nachdenklich sah sie aus ihrem Hotelfenster auf die Stadt hinab. Bislang gab es auf dem amerikanischen Kontinent keine Drohnen. Was also gab es hier dann? Es klopfte an der Tür. „Herein.“ Die Tür ging auf und ihre Gefährten betraten das Zimmer: Alister, mit seinem kurzen Blondhaar und dem erwachsenen, ernsten Gesicht, gefolgt von Anthony, mit seinem haselnussfarbenen Pferdeschwanz und nur einem Auge. Anders als Imogen waren die stilisierten Lilien auf seinen Handrücken durchgehend sichtbar. Sein vorhandenes Auge, das eine friedvolle grüne Färbung aufwies, wanderte durch das Zimmer. „Werden wir abgehört?“ Alister schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Was sollten sie erfahren, was sie nicht längst wissen?“ Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich zurück in einen der cremefarbenen Sessel fallen, die überall im Zimmer verteilt standen. „Was sollen wir überhaupt machen? Ich meine, wir sind lediglich wegen einem wagen Tipp einer absoluten Psychopathin hier, oder?“ Jessica setzte sich dazu und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. „Das ist es gerade. Wir wissen nicht, was Syringe plant, aber sie scheint sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher. Wer weiß was passiert, wenn wir ihren Rat nicht befolgen?“ „Wir tappen nicht in ihre Falle und bleiben am Leben“, murmelte Alister unwirsch. Anthony, der als Einziger noch stand schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn man eine Falle stellt, dann legt man einen präziseren Köder.“ Auch er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. „Ich glaube eher, dass sie will, dass wir irgendetwas tun, dass sie sonst selbst machen müsste.“ Jessica legte die Stirn in Falten. „Du meinst, wir erledigen die Drecksarbeit für den Feind?“ Anthony zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich sage nur, es könnte sein. Vorerst sollten wir abwarten. Ich schätze, dass Syringe uns Informationen zukommen lassen wird.“ Das verrottete Fleisch lief über ein Rohr in ihren Rachen. Hin und wieder hörte sie eine Made, die sich im Innern wand. Die Dornen der Rose, die ihre Ranken über ihren Körper gezogen hatte, bewegten sich kontinuierlich. Die Platte auf der sie lag war so kalt, das es brannte, vor allem seit man sie lebendig gehäutet hatte. Die Messer in ihrem Brustkorb brannten lichterloh und da die Klingen aus Holz waren, hatten sich Splitter in ihre inneren Organe gebohrt. Ihre Arme und Beine waren weg. Raben flatterten herum und fraßen ihren Leib. Sie spürte wieder Tränen, die über ihr Gesicht liefen und sich zischend in ihre Wangen brannten. Dann drehte sich die Platte um und rammte sie auf den Boden, der zuvor mit Glasscherben und Nadeln ausgelegt worden war, jede davon mit Alkohol übergossen und erhitzt. Und dann stutzte sie. Sie war nicht mehr auf der Platte. Sie befand sich in freiem Fall. Dann spürte sie einen Eisenpfahl der sich in ihren Solarplexus bohrte und an eine harte, dornige Wand aus Rosenranken nagelte. Von Oben kam ein Strom von dem man nur hoffen wenn auch nicht annehmen konnte, dass er aus Schlamm bestand. Sie schluckte etwas und erkannte Hühnerexkrement mit Säuglingsblut. Dann ertönten Pistolenschüsse und sie spürte die Kugeln, die sich in ihren Körper bohrten. Man könnte meinen, dass man in so einer Hölle das Zeitgefühl verlor, doch sie erinnerte sich genau an jeden einzelnen Tag, jede einzelne Folter. Sie verdiente es. Sie verdiente alles. Deswegen hatte sie nach dem Licht nicht das Paradies Eden erwartet, sondern die Hölle. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln durchflutete sie, dann setzte der übliche Schmerz ein. Er kam immer dann, wenn andernfalls ihr Tod einsetzten würde. Ihre Knochen am ganzen Körper fächerten zu Stacheln von mehreren Metern Länge aus. Dann zerbrachen sie wieder, hinterließen aber sehr präzise ihre Formen. Zeitgleich wurden ihre Augenhöhlen schrecklich heiß, als neue Augäpfel aus ihrem Fleisch traten. Nervenstränge krochen über die neuen Arme und brannten dabei wie Feuer, eine Stahlnadel nähte ihren Hals wieder zu. Frisches Fleisch legte sich über ihre Wunden. Als der Vorgang abgeschlossen war, öffnete sie die Augen. Nachdem sie sich regeneriert hatte, blieben immer etwa fünf Minuten Pause, bis die Folter weiterging. Sie spürte kaltes Wasser an ihrem Körper herab laufen, dass all den Schmutz der letzten Tage abwusch. Als ihr Brustkorb heilte, presste die neue Masse den Pfahl heraus und sie fiel die Wand herab auf den harten Steinboden, zwölf Meter unter ihr. Auch diese Wunden heilten sofort. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und versuchte den Schmerz zu verdängen. Dann schossen Fesseln aus dem Boden und befestigten sie an allen Hand- und Fußgelenken am Boden. Das war also die nächste Folterkammer. Das Mädchen beruhigte sich. Sie hatte nie versucht sich zu befreien, einfach weil sie all dies verdiente, doch langsam bekam sie Zweifel ob dies der richtige Weg war, Buße zu tun. Licht fiel in den Raum und eine Gestalt baute sich vor ihr auf. Preyer langweilte sich. Seit Stunden beschattete er nun das Hotel. Doch weder das Mädchen noch ihre Begleiter hatten es seit ihrem Einchecken verlassen. Er saß auf der anderen Straßenseite in einem kleinen Kaffee. Ohnehin war seine Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt. Gleich nach der Ankunft hatte man ihm einen Großteil seines Geldes abgenommen, das Wetter war mies und er hatte keine Drohnen mitnehmen dürfen. Warum konnte man nicht Syringe schicken? Sie hatte in China immerhin GAR NICHTS geleistet, oder? Und was war mit Ivy und Solan? Sie hatten dafür gesorgt, dass KdB Jessicas Team nicht mehr angreifen würde. Er hatte die wenigsten Fehler gemacht! Ungehalten sah er herüber zum Hotel. „Na, Kumpel, wie geht’s? Du siehst etwas niedergehauen aus.“ Preyer drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand ein Junge. Er war schlank und trug einen knielangen, schwarzen Mantel, ebenfalls schwarze Jeans und Spitzschuhe, weiße Handschuhe und einen weißen Schal. Auf dem Kopf thronte ein Bowler, der ein wenig ins Gesicht hing, sodass immer nur eines seiner strahlend blauen Augen zurzeit zu sehen war. Sein braunes Haar sah aus als wäre es früher von dunkler Farbe gewesen, dann aber in der Sonne ausgeblichen. Preyer verengte die Augen. „Was willst du?“ Der Junge zog ein Kartendeck. „Ich suche nur einen Spieler der genauso mies ist wie ich um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Von den alten Hasen wird man viel zu schnell abgezockt.“ Preyer nickte. „Dann bin ich wohl der richtige Mann. Also legen wir los…“ Er legte ein wenig von dem Geld auf den Tisch, das ihm geblieben war. „Dein Einsatz?“ Der Junge lächelte. Jessica legte das Telefon beiseite und trat ins Zimmer zu den Jungen. „Syringe sollte sich wohl wirklich mal beim Seelenklempner sehen lassen.“ Fragend sahen ihre Begleiter auf. „Erinnert ihr euch an die Spritze? Die, die Syringe uns gegeben hat?“ Sie lächelte schief. „Das war eisenhaltiges Salzwasser.“ Anthony legte den Kopf schief. „Helfen Eisen und Wasser nicht gegen Drohnen?“ Jessica nickte. „Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Vielleicht hilft Salz ebenfalls.“ Alister stöhnte: „Also ist sie entweder bekloppt oder sie gibt uns eine weitere Waffe gegen sie und ist somit endgültig bekloppt.“ Anthony lächelte: „Oder sie ist eine Doppelagentin unserer Seite!“ Jessica schüttelte den Kopf. „Drohnen können nicht gegen Ben agieren, dass ist biologisch unmöglich. Die Frage ist, was sie mit solchen Handlungen für Vorteile erzielt.“ Nachdenklich sah die Halbasiatin nach oben zur Deckenlampe und überlegte, was sie über Miss Syringe wusste. Dass erste Mal hatten sie sich auf der Überfahrt nach Ägypten getroffen. Damals hatten sie und eine andere Drohne namens Angeleon als Margaret Kranens Leibgarde fungiert. Sie hatte damals etwas verängstigt und schüchtern gewirkt, daran erinnerte sich Jessica noch. Dann aber, nach Margarets Tod in England, war sie offenbar zur Nachfolgerin ihrer früheren Herrin geworden. Laut Imogen, die die Sonderdrohne im Flugzeug erkannt hatte, schien sie ab da eher stoisch gelassen, vielleicht sogar ein wenig hochmütig aber auf jeden Fall unheimlich selbstsicher. Aus Kämpfen mit vielen Spezialdrohnen in ganz Eurasien, wusste Jessica das die Meinungen über sie sehr geteilt waren. Während einige sie sehr zu schätzen schienen und ihr auch zahlreiche Sonderprivilegien gewährten, war sie bei einer Mehrheit eher unbeliebt. Sie schien sich selten an Missionen, an denen sie teilnahm, zu beteiligen, war störrisch und ungehorsam, arrogant wie eine Königin und zudem neigte sie zu seltsamen Stimmungsschwankungen. Jessica wusste außerdem, dass Miss Syringe offenbar viel Zeit mit Forschung und Datensammlung verbrachte. Etwas ging ihr durch den Kopf und sie blinzelte überrascht. „Was wäre wenn….“ Sie zog ihr Handy und wählte eine Nummer. J spielte Dart, als sein Handy klingelte. Der Pfeil flog dennoch genau in die Mitte des Boards. Nachdem er Jessica Lins Reaktionsvermögen analysiert hatte, hatte er den Zeitpunkt dieses Anrufes exakt berechnet. Er drückte auf den grünen Hörer und stellte auf Lautsprecher. „J?“ „Ich bin’s Jessica!“ „Ich weiß.“ „Du musst etwas für mich tun.“ „Drohnen fangen und mit Salz behandeln?“ Kurze Stille. „Ja, außerdem…“ „…soll ich anschließend die Tinktur die wir von Syringe haben an einer weiteren Drohne ausprobieren“, schloss J ohne weitere Umschweife. „Woher weißt du so was?“ J zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht sah. „Ich bin zu ähnlichen Schlüssen gekommen. Soll ich nach Vegas kommen?“ „Besser wär’s wohl. Bring Imogen mit, ja?“ „Mach ich.“ Er legte auf und verließ das Zimmer. Der schwarze Turm war bereits repariert gewesen, als er mit Lily Hagen, Regulas Trauweiher und Elisa Weißdorn eingetroffen war, aber die Putzkräfte waren noch immer im Einsatz, als er die Treppe zum Sitzungsraum hochstieg. Im Raum selbst hatte es ursprünglich dreizehn Stühle gegeben, nachdem er Jessica prophezeit hatte, dass dreizehn Kinder das Kommando in der Schlacht bei Berlin führen würden. Da er selbst aber, anders als sie gedacht hatte, keines davon war, hatte er einen vierzehnten Stuhl beantrag, der gegenüber des Sicheltisches stand, an dem die Kinder sitzen würden, einen am Boden verankerten, drehbaren Sessel mit weißen Kunstlederbezug. Außer ihm waren nur Imogen und Vincent im Raum und spielten Schach. Beide sahen auf als J eintrat. „Imogen, wir brechen in einer halben Stunde nach Las Vegas auf, Vincent, wie viele Drohnen habt ihr bei dem Angriff gefangen genommen?“ Imogen nickte wortlos, setzte Vincent schachmatt und verließ den Raum, Vincent stand auf und überlegte. „Fünf Normale und eine Spezialdrohne, wieso?“ „Ich brauche die Spezialdrohne und zwei von den Normalen, außerdem Syringes Tinktur und etwas Kochsalz.“ Vincent salutierte und eilte ebenfalls davon, noch während J in seinen Sessel sprang und zwei Knöpfe an der Armlehne betätigte. Der Erste aktivierte den Kartenboden, der nun Las Vegas zeigte, der zweite Knopf markierte eine bestimmte Stelle rot. „Thanatos?“, fragte er, für jede andere Person scheinbar sinnlos, in den Raum hinein. Für ihn aber befand sich im Raum urplötzlich eine weitere Person, ein blonder junge mit Sense. „Was gibt’s, J- Man?“ „Ist der Prozess abgeschlossen?“ „Ja, alles wird nach Plan verlaufen.“ „Wie viel Zeit?“ „Zwölf Stunden.“ J nickte kurz, dann deaktivierte er die Karte. „Dann müssen wir uns beeilen.“ Er erhob sich und war nach fünf Minuten unten am Ausgang. Imogen, die ihn bereits erwartet hatte, sah ihn leicht verwundert an. „Du wirkst etwas gehetzt. Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art.“ J seufzte. „Dass werde ich dir erklären sobald wir in Vegas sind.“ Sie verließen den Turm und blieben vor einem Gully stehen, der vor dem Turm in den Boden eingelassen war. J räusperte sich: „Dies illa, dies irae solvet saeculum in favilla.“ Der Gully summte und fuhr hoch, darunter kam eine weitere Treppe zum Vorschein. Über diese gelangte das Duo in J’s persönliches Labor, wo die Drohnen warteten. „Fünfmilliarden Dollar?“, fragte Ivy langsam und mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Wut. Preyers Stimme klang etwas undeutlich durch den Hörer, aber seine Nervosität war sichtlich hörbar. „Er sagte er sei nicht besonders gut. Und am Anfang habe ich auch immer gewonnen, er war echt mies!“ Ivy schloss die Augen und versuchte, ihren Blutdruck unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „P r e y e r ? Du bist in Las Vegas, verdammt!“ „Ja, aber-“ „nichts, aber! Ich…“ Ihr Griff schloss sich zu fest um das Telefon und es zerbrach. „… muss wohl doch zur Antiaggressionstherapie“, endete sie mit einem Seufzen. Syringe schmunzelte. „Es läuft immer aufs Gleiche heraus, wenn man ihn unbeaufsichtigt lässt.“ Ivy schnaubte. „Aber warum hat er es von meinem Konto abgehoben? Fünfmilliarden Dollar!“ Syringe grinste. „Wer sonst hat ''Fünfmilliarden?“ „Wer sonst, der Fünfmilliarden hat, muss noch immer mit solchen Idioten zusammenarbeiten?“ Ivy stöhnte Ivy. Solan lehnte sich in seinem Sofa zurück. „Was ich nicht verstehe ist bloß, warum ihr mich noch immer einen Idioten nennt…“ „Weil du dich das tatsächlich noch fragst“, entgegnete Syringe trocken. Die Tür ging auf und Jack trat ein, gefolgt von Basil und Selene. „Syringe, Anonymus möchte dich sehen.“ Syringe nickte, legte ihr aktuelles Buch beiseite und verließ wortlos das Zimmer. Das neue Trio verteilte sich im Aufenthaltsraum. Jack, ein junge mit kurzem, rotblondem Haar und wachen, impulsiven Augen, ließ sich gegenüber von Ivy auf eine Couch fallen. „Wieder mal Ärger mit Preyer?“ Ivy lächelte bitter. „Frag lieber nicht.“ Jack erwiderte das Lächeln mitfühlend. „Er ist so ein Idiot…“ Selene gluckste. „Darauf würde ich nicht wetten…“ Ivy und Jack sahen sie an. „Was meinst du damit?“ Selene zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nur so ein Gefühl…“ Die strohblonde Franzosin schmunzelte hintergründig und Ivy bedeutete Jack, nicht weiter zu fragen. Wenn Selene so drauf war, ließ sie sich eh nichts Näheres entlocken. „Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was die Typen in Vegas wollen?“ Basil grinste breit: „Was wollen andere in Vegas? Kohle, Leute, die brauchen Geld um den Krieg gegen uns zu finanzieren!“ Ivy seufzte. „Auf diese Idee hätte auch Preyer kommen können… Nein, warte, hätte er nicht…“ Nachdenkliches Schweigen machte sich breit, aber keinem von ihnen fiel ein weiterer Grund ein. „Warum wollte Anonymus mit Syringe sprechen?“, fragte Solan schließlich, nur um das Thema zu wechseln. „Keine Ahnung.“, erwiderte Jack nachdenklich und wälzte sich ein wenig herum. „Aber was sollte es schon sein? Ich tippe auf einen neuen Auftrag.“ Basil grinste: „Hoffentlich kann sie sich dieses Mal nicht zurücklehnen und andere arbeiten lassen.“ Selene schmunzelte boshaft: „Sie hat immer noch mehr geleistet als du.“ Sie schien kurz nachzudenken. „Sie ist seltsam.“ Basil nickte. „Da hast du in jedem Fall Recht.“ Jack sprang mit auf das Thema an: „Was macht sie eigentlich immer in ihrem kleinen Labor?“ Solan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube sie entwickelt irgendwelche neuen Gifte und Elixiere.“ „Ja, stimmt“, fiel Ivy ein Smile Dog hat gesehen wie sie sich vor den Kämpfen in China etwas Grünes injiziert hat.“ Jacks Augen glommen förmlich und er beugte sich so weit nach vorne, dass er fast aus dem Sessel viel. „Bestimmt will Anonymus mit ihr über ihre Experimente reden!“ „Und worüber genau?“, hakte nun wieder Selene nach „Hat sie irgendetwas gemacht, dass den oberen Fünf missfällt?“ Jack schüttelte kurz angebunden den Kopf. „Das wohl eher nicht. Eher entwickelt sie neue chemische Waffen und präsentiert sie jetzt. Überlegt doch mal: Warum wird sie nie bestraft, obwohl sie nie auf den Missionen mithilft? Weil sie ihre Dienste durch ihre Experimente aufbessert!“ Solan kicherte. „Es ist schon seltsam: Wir alle stehen mit ihr auf einer Stufe, trotzdem können wir sie nicht durchschauen und nicht verstehen.“ „Leiden können wir sie auch nicht“, warf Basil ein. Ivy zuckte mit nicht Schultern. „Nicht besonders, nein, aber wir kämpfen auf der gleichen Seite und das reicht mir.“ Gedankenverloren sah sie aus dem Fenster. „Wobei ich wirklich gerne wüsste, was für Ziele sie verfolgt.“ Preyer schnaubte. Was sollte noch alles schief gehen? Er lungerte mittlerweile in der Hotellobby herum. Vor einer halben Stunde waren diese Imogen und ein pummeliger blonder Junge mit Brille mit dem Fahrstuhl hochgefahren. Aber was hätte er tun sollen? Sie töten? Das wäre vermutlich aufgefallen. Wobei er überlegte, ob er es wagen sollte. Syringe ignorierte ihre Befehle meistens und hatte deutlich mehr ansehen als er. Aber Preyer war nicht Syringe. Er war anders. Er folgte seinen Befehlen. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er herausfinden würde, worüber sie sprachen. „Entschuldigung?“ Preyer drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand ein vornehm gekleideter Hotelmanager. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“, erkundigte er sich höflich. Preyer dachte nach. „Dass hier ist doch Amerika?“ „Ich denke schon, Sir.“ „Wo ist hier der Abhörraum für die Hotelsuits?“ „Bitte hier entlang, Sir.“ Preyer grinste. Er liebte dieses Land. Und Geld für einen Rückflug hatte er eh nicht mehr… Jessica saß in ihrem Sessel, Alister, Anthony und Imogen hatten sich ebenfalls niedergelassen. In der Mitte zwischen den Sesseln saß J. „Das haben die Tests mit den Drohnen also zur Genüge bewiesen.“ Jessica hörte gebannt zu. Hatte Syringe so etwas wirklich getan? „Und warum will sie uns in Las Vegas?“, fragte Alister nachdenklich. J zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Diesbezüglich kann ich nur vermuten. Ich jedenfalls bin aus einem sehr wichtigen Grund hier.“ Er machte eine kurze, bewusste Pause, um Spannung zu erzeugen. „Wir erwecken Margaret Kranen zum Leben.“ Diese Aussage verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht: Alister riss ungläubig die Augen auf, Jessica zuckte zusammen, Imogen sah J an als würde sie überlegen, wie schnell die weißen Mäuse hier sein würden und Anthony fragte „Wer ist das?“. J wartete geduldig bis sich der Tumult gelegt hatte und Jessicas Stimme wieder klar hörbar war: „Warum zur Hölle sollten wir jemanden wie sie zurückholen? Ich war froh dass wir sie einmal tot gekriegt haben!“ J lächelte und als er sprach, hörte man deutlich heraus, wie lange er seine Erklärung einstudiert hatte: „Die Drohne Margaret Kranen ist tot, da habt ihr Recht. Nur ist sie nach dem Tod leider nicht in den Himmel aufgestiegen, sondern eher… in die untere Etage.“ „Also doch die Hölle.“ J nickte, nun aber ernst. „Ja, die Hölle. Das Problem ist, dass Margaret unschuldig ist. Sie wurde als Drohne dazu gezwungen, all den Schrecken und Terror zu verbreiten und konnte nichts dagegen tun.“ Er sah Imogen an. „Du hast ihren Aufenthalt im Tantaros übrigens regelmäßig in deinen Träumen miterlebt, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“ Imogen schluckte und wurde bleich. „D- Das… Das war….“ J nickte. „Ein Bruchteil der Qualen, die sie dort durch Anguis erleiden muss.“ „Anguis?“, fragte Anthony irritiert. „Das ist der Dämon, der mit ihrer Bestrafung beauftragt ist“, erklärte J knapp. Für etwa zwanzig oder dreißig Minuten trat Stille ein. Vom gelben Lampenschein erhellt, wanderten die Augen der Kinder ziellos umher, während ihre Besitzer ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen. Schließlich meldete sich Imogen zu Wort: „Wenn wir ihr helfen… dann wird sie uns helfen, oder?“ J nickte. „Davon gehe ich aus.“ „Und wir müssen dafür in die Hölle, einen gruseligen Dämon bekämpfen und ein Mädchen aus seinen Händen entreißen, das einen Großteil von uns schon töten wollte?“ „So in etwa.“ Imogen lächelte. „Worauf warten wir also noch?“ J legte den Kopf schief. „Dass Tor öffnet sich in drei Stunden etwas vor der Stadt. Bis dahin bringt es nichts...“ „Wenn wir hier auf der Couch lungern“, beendete Jessica den Satz. „Also, los geht’s.“ Trotz aller Widerrede durch J, hielt etwa eine halbe Stunde später ein Taxi mitten auf dem trockenen Wüstenboden, der sich um Las Vegas erstreckte. Jessica, Imogen, Alister und Anthony stiegen aus, J war im Hotel geblieben, da er selbst nicht wirklich praktisch veranlagt war. Nachdem das Taxi verschwunden war, gingen die vier Kinder zu Fuß weiter und gelangten schließlich zur Stelle an der sich dass Tor öffnen würde. Noch immer lagen zwei Stunden vor ihnen. Schweigend standen sie da. Das Heulen von Kojoten schallte in der Ferne durch die Wüste, der Einbruch der Nacht hatte den Sand in ein verführerisches Blau getaucht, dass fließend in den mit Sternen übersäten Himmel überging, in dessen Zentrum ein großer, weißer Vollmond schimmerte. Keiner Sprach ein Wort, die einzigen Geräusche außer denen nächtlicher Jäger und deren Beute, war der Wind, der unbestrittene Herr der Wüste, der leise flüsternd über sein Reich hinweg flog und die stickige, heiße Luft des Tages mit sich nahm. Die Kinder wachten durchgehend, ob nicht ein kleines Zeichen eines Hinterhaltes, die Verheißung eines Angriffes in der Luft lag, doch hier, wo die Stadt noch nicht begonnen hatte, doch die Dünen bereits hinter jedem Reisenden lagen, der zur Spielerstadt pilgerte, gab es nur freie Fläche und keinen Platz für ein Attentat. Dann, nach ewiger Wartezeit, war es soweit. Der kleine, schwarze Stöpsel in Jessicas Ohr meldete sich piepend. „Es müsste jeden Moment ein Tor erscheinen, ich weiß aber nicht, wie genau es aussieht. Haltet Ausschau nach etwas Ungewöhnlichem“, teilte J sich mit. Jessica schluckte. „Ich sehe es…“ In der Ferne kam etwas Dunkles aus dem Sand, etwas, dass aussah wie ein dünnes, schwarzes Band, das sich in gleichmäßigen Wellenbewegungen auf die Gruppe zu bewegte. Gleich daneben erschien ein Zweites. „Schlangen.“ Hauchte Imogen. Immer mehr der Reptilien wuchsen aus dem Sand, lange und weniger lange, dünne und solche, die dick wie Baumstämme waren, Würgeschlangen und ihre giftigen Vettern, einheimische Tiere und exotische Wesen, die es hier eigentlich nicht hätte geben sollen. Nach kaum zwanzig Sekunden war von der Wüste nichts mehr zu sehen, außer dem kleinen weißen Fleck, auf dem die Kinder standen. Eine Schlange, eine kalifornische Kettennatter, erreichte die Mitte dieses Flecks als Erste… und versank im Boden, wie in Treibsand. Weitere folgten und stürzten ebenfalls in die gerade entstandene Tiefe. Zu spät realisierten die Kinder, dass diese Tiefe unter dem Sand zu wachsen schien. Der Sand in ihrer Mitte senkte sich, als würde er durch eine riesige Sanduhr rinnen. Anthony wollte noch zurückweichen, aber da verlor er schon den Boden unter den Füßen und fiel. Die anderen folgten unfreiwillig. Der Mückenschwarm drang in Margarets wieder aufgeplatzten Hals ein und bahnte sich seinen Weg in ihr Inneres. Die Messerräder gruben sich tief in ihr Fleisch und rissen ihr Kleidung, Haut und Fleisch von den Knochen, bevor sie diese zersägten. Irgendwo ertönte Kindergeschrei. Margaret hing mittlerweile an einem Kreuz, der Pfahl war wieder durch ihren Brustkorb gestoßen, ihre Hände und Füße mit Schrauben befestigt, die zuvor mit Essig bestrichen worden waren. Die Gabeln, die in ihren Augäpfeln steckten, wurden immer heißer. Das Kreuz selbst stand unter Strom. Ihr Körper regenerierte sich in dieser Kammer alle fünf Minuten, allerdings unter den siebenfachen Schmerzen Sie fühlte, dass der Dämon sich verändert hatte. Er war nervös, abgelenkt, aber nicht wie man es von einem Bösewicht erwartete, der seinen Plan gefährdet sah, eher wie ein Kind, das sich sein Spielzeug nicht wegnehmen lassen wollte. Innerlich wusste Margaret, dass jemand Anguis Revier betreten hatte um sie zu retten. Die ehemalige Drohne atmete durch. Das bedeutete, dass ihr jemand verziehen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Buße getan. Im gleichen Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie nackt war. Hoffentlich war es eine Retterin…. Sie sah auf, als die Gestalt in den Raum kam. Anguis ähnelte im ersten Moment einem gewöhnlichen dunkelhäutigen Mädchen, etwa in Margarets Alter und mit schulterlangem, rotbraunem Haar. Die strahlend blauen Augen wirkten ungewöhnlich intelligent. Ironischerweise trug sie eine weiße, priesterlich anmutende Robe mit Umhang und Kapuze. In Wahrheit war sie allerdings erst ein Jahr alt. Zumindest als Dämon. Zuvor war sie eine normale, menschliche Bürgerin der Stadt Rochester gewesen, wo sie in der Gegend gelebt hatte, die als ''The Crescent bekannt war. Normal hieß an diesem Ort im Übrigen, dass man als siebenjähriges Mädchen schon Drogendealerin war und sich täglich vom eigenen Vater missbrauchen und vergewaltigen ließ. Am Ende hatte sie einen Amoklauf gestartet und dreißig Menschen getötet, bis ihr Vater sie packte und in einen Schlangenkeller warf. Die Schlangen bissen sie, sie biss die Schlangen, bis irgendwann beide Parteien Züge des anderen annahmen. Und nun war sie die Schlangenprinzessin. Der Dämon bleckte die spitzen Zähne. „Sieht aus, als wären Freunde von dir hier, um dich zu befreien, Meg.“ Margaret lächelte bitter. Das klang nicht so, als würde es der Prinzessin gefallen. Überrascht sah der Dämon sie an. „Achso, stimmt ja.“ Sie klatschte in die Hände und Margaret zerbrach. Darunter kam eine neue Margaret zum Vorschein, die sich vor Schmerzen wand, von der Narbe am Hals und den „Befestigungen“ abgesehen aber unverletzt war. „So, jetzt kannst du sprechen.“ Margaret hustete Blut. Dann aber lächelte sie matt. „Ich schätze einmal, du wirst sie nicht so leicht durchlassen?“, fragte sie mit rasselnder, schwacher Stimme. Anguis schmunzelte und wanderte etwas um das Kreuz herum. „Nein, das war nicht wirklich vorgesehen.“ Margaret nickte. „Du bist unsterblich, nicht wahr?“ „Doch wahr“, entgegnete Anguis gut gelaunt. „Und dieses Zwölftel der Hölle gehört dir und du hast die Kontrolle darüber?“ „Allerdings.“ „Irgendwie peinlich, dass du trotzdem versagen wirst, oder?“ Anguis sah aus, als hätte man ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst, ein Anblick der Margaret den Tag rettete. Der Schlangenkopf schnellte vor, Alister hieb mit seinem Schwert aus und die Schlange zerfiel zu Staub. Nicht dass es aufgefallen wäre, denn die Hölle des Dämonen Anguis bestand offenbar nur aus wirbelndem Staub und Schlangen. „Wo müssen wir hin?“, rief er über die Schulter hinweg zu Jessica, die sich einen kleinen Boxkampf mit einer Python lieferte, was anhand der Faustanzahl einer Python schon etwas unfair wirkte. Jessica sah sich um, nicht ohne dabei mit einem gekonnten Tritt drei der dämonischen Schlangen wieder in schwarzen, kräuselnden Staub zu verwandeln, wie er bereits in gefühlten Tonnen auf Alisters Zunge lag. „Dort!“, rief Imogen plötzlich und deutete auf eine Lücke im Staubgewirbel. Dahinter erkannte man, wenn man genau hinsah, eine aus Onyx und Pyrit gefertigte Tür. Die anderen Drei nickten und hielten darauf zu, während sie sich mit allen Kräften die Schlangen vom Leib hielten. Anthony erreichte die Tür als Erster, riss sie auf und half den anderen hinein, bevor er sie wieder zuschlug. Sie drehten sich um und sahen sich in einem großen Raum stehen, der jedem anderen Menschen den Verstand gekostet hätte: Der Boden, die Wände und die Decke, alles aus weißem Kalkstein, waren mit Blut, Knochen und Eingeweiden übersät und verschmiert. Offenbar handelte es sich bei allen Leichen um Margaret. „Das ist gut möglich“, erwiderte J durch den Ohrenstöpsel, als Jessica ihm das grobe Bild beschrieb. „In der Hölle kann man nicht sterben, jedenfalls als Gefangener. Man regeneriert sich immer wieder, sodass die Dämonen keine Rücksicht nehmen müssen.“ Jessica erzitterte vor Abscheu, hielt sich aber unter Kontrolle. „Und wo ist jetzt Margaret?“ „Sucht weiter.“ Margaret wollte den anderen gerade mitteilen, was J ihr gesagt hatte, als plötzlich Bewegung in die teils bereits verwesenden Leichenteile kam: Mit widerlichen, schmatzenden Geräuschen erhoben sie sich und liefen zusammen, wo sie sich zu langen, widerlichen Schlangen komprimierten, ausgestattet mit Gedärmtentakeln und Knochenstacheln. Jessica wollte schon ihre Pistolen ziehen, als Anthony sie mit einer Handbewegung stoppte. „Wartet. Vielleicht braucht ihr eure Munition noch und wir wissen nicht, ob das überhaupt hilft. Wir müssen die Körper komplett zerstören. Geht weiter, ich mach das.“ Ein anderer Held oder eine andere Heldin hätte jetzt widersprochen und darum gefürchtet, dass Anthony es nicht schaffen würde. Jessica aber wusste genug um zu wissen, dass er es schaffen würde, dafür aber nicht, wie lange das Tor offen blieb. Sie nickte den anderen zu und rannte los. Eine Kobra aus Darm mit Knochenfächern am Hals versperrte ihn den Weg, aber Imogen streckte die Hand aus und sie fing Feuer. Jessica suchte derweil etwas wie eine… „Falltür! Auf drei Uhr!“ „Wessen drei Uhr?“ „Das drei Uhr, auf dass ich mit dem Finger zeige, verdammt!“ Die drei Kinder erreichten die Falltür fast problemlos, doch die Schlangen waren zu schnell, als das Zeit fürs höfliche Anklopfen geblieben wäre. Während Anthony die Schlangen, die am nächsten an ihnen dran waren, mit seinen grün glimmenden Fäusten bearbeitete, legte Imogen ihre Hand auf die blutig verschmierte Steinplatte. Es gab einen kurzen Knall und die Platte war weg. Darunter sah Jessica ein wildes, dorniges Rosengestrüpp. „Durch eine Falltür in einen Raum mit einer wenig Vertrauen erweckenden Pflanze. Wie originell…“, hörte sie Alister murmeln, als sie an den grünen Rangen herab kletterten, darauf bedacht, sich nicht an den Dornen zu stechen. Als sie den Boden erreichten, fielen von Oben einige der widerlichen Schlangen herab, aber Imogen verbrannte sie in der Luft. Jessica erkannte, dass vor ihnen ein langer, blutüberströmter Gang lag, der in einer Treppe endete, die noch weiter nach unten führte. „Dorthin!“ Preyer hatte beschlossen, dass es wichtigere Dinge gab, als Prinzipien, zum Beispiel, dass Margaret Kranens Auferstehung als Mensch verhindert wurde. Deswegen war er den Kindern in einem "geborgten" Jeep in die Wüste gefolgt und hatte gesehen, wie sie in die Hölle sprangen. Er musste sicher gehen, dass sie dort blieben, aber das Tor konnte er nicht schließen und so blöd, selbst hineinzuspringen und sie zu suchen, das war er nicht. Also hatte er einen anderen Plan entwickelt: Er würde ein weiteres Portal öffnen, dass ihn direkt zu den Kindern brachte und sie dann töten. Einfach aber genial. Er war schon gespannt, wie Ivy gucken würde, wenn er so ruhmreich zurückkehren würde. Breit grinsend bereitete er alles vor… Anguis erwartete die Kinder mit einem fast freundlichen Lächeln. „Da seid ihr ja. Margaret hier hatte schon Angst, ihr würdet vorher sterben.“ Der Dämon deutete auf das Kreuz neben sich. Daran befestigt war ein Mädchen, dass man ohne weitere Informationen nicht als Margaret Kranen erkannt hätte: Das ehemalig lange, rotbraune Haar war kürzer und etwas dunkler, Narben übersäten den ausgemergelten Körper und die Haut war käsig weiß, von der Narbe am Hals einmal abgesehen und Alister bemühte sich zudem, das Fehlen ihrer Kleidung allzu sehr zu beachten. Vor allem aber war es der demütige, fahle Blick in ihren Augen, die sonst immer so hochmütig und kämpferisch gefunkelt hatten. „Ich schätze mal, ganz lieb ´Bitte, bitte` sagen wird zu ihrer Freilassung nicht ausreichen?“, fragte Imogen bedächtig. Anguis lächelte. „Freilassen kann ich sie gerne, hier“, sie klatschte in die Hände und Margaret fiel vom Kreuz ab, als die Schrauben und der Pfahl zischend weg schmolzen. Eilig rannte Jessica zu ihr und half ihr auf. Sie sagte nichts, doch ihr Blick sprach für sie ihre Dankbarkeit aus. „Die Frage ist, ob ihr hier raus kommt.“ Alarmiert blickten die Kinder sie an. „Denn falls ihr das Tor benutzen wolltet, durch das ihr hier hereingekommen seid, dass habe ich soeben geschlossen.“ Sie leckte ihre Lippen mit einer gespaltenen Zunge. „Und ich schicke mich zudem an, euch für euer Eindringen zu bestrafen, indem ich mich belohne…“ Ihr Körper wuchs und während er das tat, wurde die Haut des Dämons dunkler. Die Gliedmaßen bildeten sich zurück, der Kopf wurde länger. Die schwarze Riesenkobra züngelte. „Sssssuppertime…“ Mit diesen Worten stürzte sie sich auf die Kinder, und hätte beinahe Jessica erwischt. Imogen hob die Hand und schoss einen Feuerball, doch sie hätte auch einen Stein werfen können, so wenig kümmerte es die Bestie. Jessica drehte sich um und lief, gefolgt von den anderen und Margaret im Schlepptau, die Treppe hinauf. „wir müssen hieraus!“, rief sie. Imogen nickte. „Aber wie?“ „Essssss gibt kein Entkommen…“, säuselte die Schlange hinter ihnen. Oben auf dem Gang kam ihnen Anthony entgegen. Er sah die Schlange und hob eine Augenbraue. „Unverwundbar- Weglaufen“, rief Jessica abgehackt und Anthony nahm sich ihren Rat zu Herzen. Dennoch wusste Jessica, dass es aussichtslos war. Sie würden bald die Rosendornenwand erreichen und dann wäre es vorbei. „Bleibt sssstehen… Essss wird schnell und schmerzzzzzlossss ssssein…“ Sie kamen zur Wand. Sie saßen in der Falle. Langsam drehte sie sich zur näher kommenden Schlange um, bereit für ihren letzten Kampf. In dieser Sekunde hörte sie Anthony keuchen und sah sich wieder zur Wand um: Ein rotes Licht war an ihr aufgetaucht. Das Licht formte… ein Tor! Dann trat eine Gestalt heraus und Jessica erkannte die dickliche Drohne aus China. „Na“, begann er „was sagt ihr…“ Aber Jessica und die anderen beachteten ihn nicht, rannten an ihm vorbei und auf das Tor zu. Der Junge hingegen sah nur die Schlange auf sich zukommen und rettete sich mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite. Kurz nachdem der letzte Zeh im Portal verschwunden war, schnappte der Kiefer frustriert zu. Das eher schlecht konzipierte Tor schloss sich. Langsam wandte die große Schlange ihren Kopf zu dem Jungen. „Ich hoffe für dich du hassssst eine gute Erklärung…“ Keuchend lag die Gruppe im Wüstensand. Mit einem Rundumblick versicherte sich Jessica, dass alle es geschafft hatten und das Tor zu war. Langsam rappelte sie sich hoch und half den anderen, allen voran Margaret, auf. „Das… war… knapp…“, keuchte Alister. Imogen nickte. „Das glauben die uns in China nie.“ „Vergiss erstmal China, fürs erste fahren wir zurück nach Vegas“, entgegnete Anthony erschöpft. Jetzt wo alles etwas zur Ruhe kam, bemerkte Jessica, dass er voller Eingeweide war. Wie es Margaret erst gehen musste… Aber die war aktuell zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich in die Wüste von Nevada zu erbrechen. „Wie kommen wir überhaupt zurück?“, fragte Jessica, die erschrocken bemerkte, dass bei der Flucht ihr Ohrenstöpsel raus gefallen war. Mit einem müden Lächeln zeigte Alister auf einen Jeep, der einsam im Sand stand. „An der Stelle dieser Drohne würde ich mir ziemlich blöd vorkommen“, murmelte Jessica mit einem Lächeln. Nachdem Margarets Magen leer war, stiegen sie alle ein. Alister setzte sich ans Steuer und fuhr los… … während weit entfernt ein silberblondes Mädchen im Goth- Style mit einem selbst entwickelten Fernglas zusah und tiefgründig lächelte. Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen